


Come Away With Me

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's One-Shots [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domesticated Life, Established Relationship, IT'S SO FLUFFY, Implied Sexual Content, Kid Fic, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Peter Planning, Peter and Stiles are Mates, Romantic Peter, Romantic Peter Is Romantic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Triplets, Twins, What's On The Ceiling?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With triplets rampaging through his home, and twins on the way, Peter reflects back to when he asked Stiles to marry him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Haaaaaa I wanted to post something that was at the bottom of my Google Docs, and this lovely little thing appeared in my sights. Now I give it to you ^ ^

It’s been five years since Stiles Stilinski became Stiles Hale.  

_Peter had planned everything out to a T, and he’d have given his beloved husband nothing more than perfection on his 24th Birthday that started with breakfast in bed, baking his own birthday cake (which both ended up getting rather messy, but both didn’t care as they shared icing sweet kisses while singing and dancing to “Single Ladies” by Beyonce), a lunch filled with Stiles being able to shop at his favorite comic and gaming stores (which ended with Peter getting thanked with many loving kisses in the parking lot while “Video Games” by Lana Del Rey played from the car’s speakers), and then the evening was filled with a carefully planned birthday party hosted by Peter and Lydia seeing as it was their creation to begin with._

_The Happy Birthday song was sang, the cake cut, and presents opened all in the time span of the five allotted hours that Peter had planned to let the thirty plus pack members be admitted into his home before Peter announced the late hour of 11 pm before he started ushering everyone out of his home so he and Stiles could have their last little celebration by themselves._

_Erica had dutifully warned them not to do anything she wouldn’t do, and, in her case, she isn’t known for not doing a lot of things so that advice was moot, and utterly pointless._

_At 12 am Peter knew Stiles had just enough energy to still be coherent to listen to Peter, because, really, whenever everything has gone well the whole day there has to be a moment that outshines them all on his boyfriend’s birthday every year._

_“Stiles, I know you’re tired baby, but I have one more thing I want to give you” Peter told him as they both danced lazily to “Come Away With Me” by Norah Jones.  Stiles took his head off his shoulder in order to look him in the eyes, “What is it babe?” he asked giving Peter his full attention.  That was one of the things Peter loved about Stiles, when Peter talked to him, Stiles always devoted his full attention to his partner no matter the situation they were in._

_Peter stomped down his nervousness as soon as it started building before he smoothly bent onto one knee making Stiles go from tired and happy to full on shock.  “Pe-P-Peter” Stiles stuttered out looking at him like a deer in headlights._

_“The first time you opened your big obnoxious mouth, and stated something about werewolves like it was as obvious as knowing what two plus two equals, I knew I had to have you.  Granted, I was crazy and insane at the time, but I knew I wanted to make you mine none-the-less.  When I came back and had heard that you alone were able to tame Scott all on your own with no help from Derek, I was hooked once more.  Every time you came up with something that hadn’t occurred to Derek, I, or the other werewolves I always wondered why you weren’t a werewolf yet, because your brains always seemed to out beat everyone else's.  When you got possessed by the Nogitsune, I wanted to go inside your head and beat the shit out of that Chaos Spirit, because he tried to take over what I felt was rightfully mine._

_And now, on the last hour of your birthday, I find myself on my knee wondering if I’m really talking this much…” he cuts himself off by laughing which also made Stiles laugh as he put his right hand up to muffle the sound “..., but I know that, no matter what bad or good comes our way.  I’ll always want to stand by your side, as your mate, until we are propping each other up on our last days reminiscing about how much has come through our lives up to that point.  I loved you then, I love you now, and I will love you until our last days come.  Will you give me the privilege of calling you my mate?” Peter asked pulling out a silver band half an inch in width.  It had the Hale family’s triskele symbol in the middle of it with identical celtic knots on both sides of it.  “If you agree, this is the mating band of the Hale Pack, each mated wolf in our family wore one to symbolize their status of being mated to a member of the pack.  My wife, god's rest her soul, wore one, and now I want you to wear one” Peter explained as he looked to Stiles feeling a bit hopeful._

_“You idiot werewolf, I would want nothing more” Stiles told him as tears started to stream down his face.  Peter smiled at him as much as he could (it’s not that Peter didn’t have trouble smiling, it’s just that he usually never had a reason to, because Stiles can tell his emotions without him needing to express them openly.  Talk about open book syndrome to his boyfriend) he slipped the silver band onto Stiles’ wrist feeling instantaneously happy it fit perfectly._

Five years later, the house is a controlled disaster.  There were various toys on the living room floor, food somehow sticking to the ceiling of the living room, and the toilet was overflowed by some object again.  This was his life with his three month pregnant mate who has popped him out two sons and a daughter...sadly, somehow, all three were triplets with twins baking in his loves oven.

One time Stiles threatened to cut Peter’s dick off if his “super sperm” didn’t stop impregnating him with multiples and not singles.  Peter has to agree with him, as, three manipulative terrors are enough, he is starting to understand why Derek got a vasectomy - Peter is having enough children to repopulate the Hale Pack for the both of them.

Course Braedan wasn’t too thrilled to learn that fact about her fiance.

Kira and Scott were godsends when it came to Peter’s heat week, because, when those happened, he’s more prone to acting like an actual wolf rather than a man.  He gets all horny, protective, and, just, Stiles would rather have his three little ones out of the house rather than a Peter that is 90% out of his mind...and Peter couldn’t agree more.

How do you think the Terrible Trio came about in the first place? Along with the Troublesome Twosome? No, it wasn’t their normal, everyday, run-of-the-mill missionary that got Stiles pregnant, no, it was, more likely than not, when Peter had fucked him with the pretzel position on the kitchen table.  It was heady, it was hot, and now he’ll be forced to never forget about it, because of the three little munchkins currently running around the house.  The Troublesome Twosome were, undoubtedly, created when Peter plopped Stiles down upon the dryer while he was trying to do laundry.

Eventful is one way to put their lives, but, suddenly a loud crash came from the master bedroom, “Able Michael Hale!” came Stiles’ voice in stern exclamation.  Peter nor Stiles would give up their five little terrors for anything, because, now, they are the new big bads in town that need to be defeated...every single day.


End file.
